The Willing but Not
by PenNameIsZipper
Summary: A MarVex yaoi story that i wrote for my Marluxia's birthday. D R


The willing that was raped

The willing that was raped

MarVex

YAY! MARVEX PWP XD

I would sooooo not read this if yaoi offends you.

It's basically porn without a plot.

I think the grammar is all-correct in this

If not well, I tried.

ENJOY! Marluxia, Vexen, Xemnas and Axel are not mine. even though I want them. Square Enis will not give them to me. D:

--

Marluxia watched Vexen shuffle papers that seemed to be a disorganized mess on the desk. The fact of the matter was that Vexen knew exactly where everything was. At the end of the day everything looked neat and tidy. Marluxia smiled and watched his boyfriend, if he could call him that, from the doorway. Vexen paid no attention to Marluxia. He needed to finish his reports; Marluxia could wait until he was finished with his work. Marluxia had other thoughts. Bluntly, he wanted sex. The Graceful Assassin wanted The Chilly Academic. Marluxia walked from the doorframe to behind Vexen and wrapped his arms around arms around his waist.

" What are you doing?" Vexen asked, Marluxia slightly coldly to Marluxia, as usual. Vexen did not want distractions and Marluxia was becoming a very big distraction. Especially when he felt Marluxia's hot breath trickled down his soft sensitive neck. Vexen was starting to now fully regret not sitting in a chair with a back. Marluxia smiled against Vexen's neck and sucked on his skin.

"Marluxia…get off…. This instant…" Vexen managed to demand after several moments of Marluxia's mouth manipulating Vexen's neck, in the end, causing an extremely noticeable hickey. Marluxia completely ignored the demand that was made from Vexen's lips. It was fairly obvious that Vexen wanted this. Marluxia started to unzip Vexen's cloak and smirked when he felt bare skin under the zipper. Marluxia turned The Chilly Academic around to face him. Marluxia could have nosebleed at the sight of Vexen's flawless porcine skin.

"Beautiful" was all the graceful assassin could whisper in Vexen's ear. It caused a slight blush to form on his cheeks. Marluxia chuckled and kissed him, slightly rough. Marluxia was hoping to seal the deal with getting Vexen to bed. It wasn't. Instead he got pushed away. It was Vexen's one first attempt to get Marluxia to finish his reports. Marluxia smirked feeling that Vexen was resisting less and responding more. So he bit down on his neck, softly. Vexen closed his eves and slightly leaned in against Marluxia.

"Come on…. Let's finish this in our room…." Marluxia whispered in Vexen's ear, biting it gently as he wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to get him up out of his chair.

"…Marluxia…No!" Vexen yelled in his last desperation to get his work done. They could do this later. He needed to get those reports done, finished, on the Superior's desk in two hours. If he didn't he would be in a lot of trouble with the superior, Xemnas. Vexen pushed Marluxia off of him and grabbed his pen. Marluxia frowned and watched Vexen write on his reports. Marluxia didn't really care about Vexen's deadlines. He only cared about his deadline which was enlarging in his pants, trying very hard to come out. Marluxia forcefully grabbed and dragged him to the back of the lab and down a fairly hidden hallway. Vexen was not a happy wonton about the fact that he didn't want this at the moment. Vexen also knew that Marluxia didn't like the word 'No'. Vexen grabbed the doorframe with his right hand in effort to stop this.

Marluxia eventually got Vexen on the bed and tied down with rose vines. Vexen struggled against them causing skin to open up and blood to fall in small streams down his wrists. The good thing was Vexen was not wearing a shirt under his cloak. Marluxia sat on Vexen's thighs and grinned as he unzipped the cloak the rest of the way. Marluxia smiled and kissed the exposed flesh of Vexen's chest. Vexen moaned loudly and arched his back some. The vines cut into his wrists a little more causing a gasp from Vexen's lips. Marluxia chuckled and pulled The Chilly Academic's pants and boxers off of him.

Vexen's length went immediately into his mouth. Vexen was in ecstasy and didn't care about whatever paper work that he was suppose to be finishing. Marluxia's mouth felt like velvet to his swollen cock. The Graceful Assassin grinned and twirled his tongue around Vexen, grinning up at him. Vexen put his bare leg onto Marluxia's shoulder and moaned like crazy. Marluxia was making him hot very quickly. Marluxia knew this and smirked slightly while massaging his loves cock with his tongue.

Vexen bucked his hips causing the thorns to go deeper into his wrists, which caused another moan from Vexen. The Graceful Assassin smirked and deep throated The Chilly Academic, before pulling off of him. Vexen whimpered slightly. He was harder than any steal pipe could ever be. Marluxia kissed Vexen's member and grinned evilly at him. Marluxia got up to go get the precious lube that they had. It was out. Marluxia growled slightly but got an idea like usual when it came to the bedroom.

Marluxia forced his hard cock into Vexen's mouth. Vexen moaned and sucked hard on Marluxia who suppressed moans. To him Vexen's mouth was as hot as lava. Before he decided to have Vexen give him the best blow job in the world and have Marluxia swallow his thick come. Marluxia pulled out. His cock was soaked with Vexen's saliva. Marluxia grinned and rubbed it over in an even coat on his thick dick.

Vexen wiggled in anticipation causing the thorns to rock in and out of his skin. Marluxia finished and positioned himself at Vexen's entrance, grinning to himself. Marluxia wanted to hit that spot that made Vexen go wild the first time he entered. Marluxia shoved into Vexen and moaned loudly. He had not prepared Vexen like usual because he wanted a tight entrance.

Marluxia moaned loudly and pulled out until the tip of his cock was almost out of Vexen. Marluxia shoved back in. he hit the prostate causing a very loud moan to come from Vexen. Marluxia started to thrust in and out, in and out of Vexen's body. He was going faster and faster in and out of Vexen. Vexen's cries for more became louder and louder. Marluxia's last few thrusts went in and out of Vexen before he came inside of Vexen. Marluxia came right next to Vexen's prostate.

That caused a chain reaction to make Vexen come on his stomach. A few of Vexen's blasts of come hit his chin. Vexen's come made a trail from his cock to his chin in a line. Marluxia kissed Vexen as he undid the vines and bandaged his bloody wrists up. Vexen lay there for a few minutes and then realized that his reports were due in ten minutes. Vexen quickly got up and ran with his cloak in hand. Vexen put on his cloak and zipped it up.

Vexen sat down and wrote out all his reports and paper work in five minutes, which was surprising because it was suppose to take him six hours to do. Vexen rushed down the hall way to The Superior's office. Xemnas looked up as Vexen burst into his office. Him and Axel were in there discussing the importance of not burning books for Zexions mental health. Axel looked at Vexen and burst out laughing, scratch marks and bite marks were all over Vexen's body that he could see.

Vexen walked over with dignity to Xemnas desk and put his reports on Xemnas' desk. He walked out with out another word and went back to his lab to go get Marluxia back.


End file.
